The Fireworks Proposal
by Miss Selene
Summary: Edward and Bella have dated each other since junior year and now Edward has a ring burning in his pocket their fourth year in college. Any idea how he's going to pop the big question? AH.CP.Oneshot.


Yay, my first twilight story. As you know neither Twilight nor its characters belong to me; they all belong to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer. In honor of the 4th of July, I wanted to write a twilight fic on Edward proposing to Bella on that holiday. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was the day, the day I would propose to my love, Bella. She and I met back in our junior year at Forks High School. We were biology partners and found we both held an attraction for one another. Soon after we started dating I completely fell in love with her and was ecstatic to learn Bella felt the same. When we graduated high school we both decided we couldn't bear to part with one another and applied to Seattle University where I am studying to become a doctor and she in English literature. We are in our fourth year and we are both twenty-two.

I knew that the 4th of July was her favorite holiday and ever since I met her six years ago, we have been going to a fireworks show in Seattle with our friends and siblings every year. Alice and Emmett, my two annoyingly loveable brother and sister. And their 'other half' as they say, Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Both of whom we all met our junior and senior year.

Jasper and Emmett are pyro-technicians (meaning they specialize in creating fireworks) so they agreed to help me with my plan. (Hmmm, what could his plan be, it involving pyro-technicians?)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Edward, you seem a little tense, are you alright?" Bella asked her brown doe eyes looked up at me in concern as we drove to the pier.

I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "No my love I'm perfectly fine, I'm just a little tired." Emmett kept me up all night with the last minute details of my proposal plan. But I didn't care; I needed this to be perfect.

I saw Alice in her bright yellow Porsche pull up as we parked in the parking deck.

"Oh Bella I'm so excited! Something big is going to happen I just know it!" Alice squealed. Alice has a way of sensing things, and tonight she was completely right.

I heard Bella sigh. "Yes Alice, it's the 4th of July, one of the most historical holidays for Americans everywhere."

"Eddie! There you are, Rosie and I were just looking for you!" I groaned, only one person in this world called me by my horrible nickname and that was Emmett. I turned and saw my brother with six-pack in one hand and Rosalie in the other.

He leaned on my shoulder and tossed me a beer. "It's all set. I sure hope you have the ring." Of course I have the ring; it's been burning a hole in my pocket for the last three months.

"Jazzy's here!" Alice yelled.

"All set!" he yelled.

Bella turned to me. "All set for what?" she said as she watched as the fireworks started.

I grinned. "You'll see."

Fifteen minutes later as the excitement waned down, Emmett and Jasper gave me a heads up that mine were up next.

BOOM!! And then Bella's name was in the night sky. I heard her gasp next to me. Another blast and the sky lit up with 'Will you marry me?'

I felt Bella turn towards me. I smiled and kissed her passionately. I jumped off the car and pulled her to a standing position as I got down on one knee.

"Bella, I have known you since our junior years of high school and ever since then I have been madly I love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Isabella Marie Swan, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Oh, Edward," she breathed out. She then smiled and tackled me to the ground."Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" she yelled as she covered the entirety of my face with kisses.

"Alright Edward!" I heard Emmett and Jasper yell.

"Oh Bella, congratulations!! You have to let me and Rose help!" Alice squealed.

Bella nodded and helped me up. I grinned like an idiot and kissed her entire face. This was, by far the best holiday.


End file.
